In the missile industry, there is a need for cooling means for a detector of an infrared telescope. This detector needs to be cooled to near 20.degree.K and this needs to be accomplished while the telescope and missile are spinning.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a simple cooling means for a detector that includes a chamber on one side of the detector with a frozen cryogenic material on said one side to cool the detector.
Another object of this invention is to provide a cooling means in which the detector can be effectively cooled even with the detector in a spinning motion.
A further object of this invention is to provide a simple cooling system that utilizes the low pressure atmosphere that the device is launched into in order to effect cooling of the cryogenic material.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a cryogenic material such as neon that can have the pressure thereof dropped below its fluid triple point pressure in order to freeze a pool of the neon and effect appropriate cooling of the detector.
Still further objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.